lizzaydizzayfandomcom-20200214-history
Connection Things
Name of Your Character: Connection: Character Name: Suggested Age: Occupation: FC Suggestions: Brief History: Personality Traits: Additional Information: Lian Harper Name of Your Character: 'Lian Harper '''Connection: '''Co-Worker; he'd be the assistant manager '''Character Name: '''UTP '''Suggested Age: '''25-30 '''Occupation: '''Assistant Manager at Specks '''FC Suggestions: '''UTP '''Brief History: '''Really it's all mostly UTP, but at some point, it'd be great to mention how and why he started working at Specks. Personally, I think he should have worked at a different bar as assistant manager and when he heard of an opening for manager, he applied for the position at Specks. However, some bartender named Lian Harper got the position instead of him. They did decide to hire him as assistant manager a week later when theirs quit since they also weren't hired as the manager and they were pretty pissed about that. He decided to go with the new job since it was a better paycheck. He really hates Lian a lot though since he sees her as some dumb girl who doesn't know how to run anything. He often argues with her a lot and they clash way too often. He's just waiting for the day she messes up and he gets her job. '''Personality Traits: '''Mostly UTP, but please include him being ambitious, stubborn, and short-tempered. The rest are up to you '''Additional Information: '''N/A Dylan West Nadia Rey '''Name of Your Character: '''Nadia Rey '''Connection: '''Friends/Classmates '''Character Name: '''UTP '''Suggested Age: '''18-20 '''Occupation: '''Student at BIST '''FC Suggestions: '''UTP '''Brief History: '''UTP '''Personality Traits: '''Intelligent, cunning, ambitious '''Additional Information: ' *Basically this person is just going to be friends with Nadia at BIST. They have a few classes together and live in the same dorm building, so they quickly started getting to know each other. *Honestly it can be a girl or guy. It really does not matter to me. *Just go free with this one. Have fun with it. I'm leaving basically everything up to you. _____________________________________ '''Name of Your Character: '''Nadia Rey '''Connection: '''Friends '''Character Name: '''UTP '''Suggested Age: '''18-25 '''Occupation: '''Works at a store next to Gabby's Salon '''FC Suggestions: '''UTP '''Brief History: '''UTP '''Personality Traits: '''Flirtatious, really bad at flirting though '''Additional Information: *Basically this guy works at the store next to Gabby's Salon and he sees Nadia all the time and tries to flirt with her 24/7. He's just like oh hey pretty laaddyy, but he really sucks at flirting and Nadia thinks he is really dumb and annoying. *She always basically blows him off all the time because he's just another guy who wants to sleep with her. Plus she thinks he's a loser. *This could be entertaining really fast. *Maybe at some point after one of his million "will you go out with me" questions she finally is just like yes if you shut up and they go on a date and she's just hating her life the whole time and it's hilarious. *This probably won't actually ever be an actual couple. It'll just be something hilarious and you can easily develop him for other things and relationships. Adrian Capaldi Jaime Cabera Brooke Vincent Name of Your Character: '''Brooke Vincent '''Connection: '''Ex-Friends and Roommates '''Character Name: '''Kaya Gorman (name can be changed, but just let me know) '''Suggested Age: '''20-22 ''Occupation: UTP, but she's currently a college student (senior) and probably planning on being a teacher one day '''FC Suggestions: '''Brenda Song '''Brief History: '''It's mostly UTP, but basically Kaya and Brooke were BFFs in high school and they went to the same college together - UMB and they were basically always going to be together 5ever. They even moved to a house in Blackwood together. However, Brooke started reseeing this guy named Jaime Cabrera and Kaya always knew he was major bad news and wanted her to stop talking to him. Brooke kept spending the night at Jaime's apartment though and Kaya kept getting madder and madder at her. Finally, Kaya got fed up with Brooke and they started yelling and arguing with each other about Brooke's little fling with the super duper asshole heartbreaker Jaime. Kaya told Brooke to just leave already and Brooke was like "fine" and moved out and went to live with Jaime & Wesley Mercer in their little apartment. '''Personality Traits: '''Outgoing, fun, caring, sweet, overprotective, opinionated, the rest is UTP '''Additional Information: ' *Basically I've always wanted Kaya to be a character, but I'm lazy and never made her myself (obviously). *I was also thinking that maybe Kaya and Brooke have a class together the next semester (which would start late January) and they also have to do a project together and spend time with each other again and it's like tension. *I totally feel like they also might have had a thing for each other - like a crush type of thing. ;) Mingan Oka Rose Sparrow Sofia Reyes Danny Vespa Chad Vasquez Rory Bales Tia Singh '''Name of Your Character: Tia Singh Connection: '''Ex-Husband '''Character Name: Tyler Castellano (although if you wish to change the name, just mention it. That'll be fine with my honestly.) Suggested Age: 29 (since it's mentioned in her history that he's a year older than her. However, again, if you want, you can change that too. I'd be fine with anything from 28-30) Occupation: UTP, although he often switches job, so it probably isn't a serious one FC Suggestions: UTP Brief History: '''It's all basically UTP, except he attended BIST. He also proposed to Tia and they got married a few months later, right after her graduation from BIST. I'd just suggest reading Tia's history section (especially the last 4 paragraphs) to get a better understand of things you should include in his history. '''Personality Traits: '''He's very aggressive, easily irritated, moody, and short tempered. He's also got this creepy factor going on since he's trying to get Tia back and is basically stalking her. He's also two-faced since he can trick people into thinking he's super nice, friendly, and loving when he's really not. Obviously there's other traits you could add in too. '''Additional Information: *Basically I had this idea that after the divorce, Tyler went all crazy and became like really drunk a lot. He really missed Tia and got mad whenever he remembered how she left him. *So like now he's just really crazy and creepy and always trying to talk to Tia and get her back, but she's always like um no. He's just really crazy and freaks her out, but she feels guilty for making him feel that way that she doesn't get a restraining order or anything because she's d-u-m-b. *Tyler is also an abusive asshole so yeah, sorry _________________________________ Name of Your Character: '''Tia Singh '''Connection: '''Brother '''Character Name: '''Gavin Singh (if you wanna change it, lemme know) '''Suggested Age: '''25 (although if you wannt change it, lemme know) '''Occupation: '''UTP '''FC Suggestions: '''Dev Patel (if you have a different suggestion, just lemme know) '''Brief History: '''Idk. Just really it's mostly up to you what you do with most of his history. Just follow some of the basic stuff from Tia's history like where they moved from Portland. Have fun with this. '''Personality Traits: '''Also up to you, but I see him as being a kind of like calm and chill guy. '''Additional Information: *idk have fun *I feel like he'd probably be a Buddhist like Tia and his parents. That's also up to you too though and do as you wish. Alexia Dawson Jimena Cabrera Hayden Archer Camilla Garcia Tanner del Rosario Name of Your Character: '''Tanner del Rosario '''Connection: '''Siblings '''Character Name: '''Maya del Rosario (you can change it, but just let me know) '''Suggested Age: '''20-22 '''Occupation: '''Waitress (although if you want, you can change it. Just let me know) '''FC Suggestions: '''Klariza Clayton (honestly, she's half Filipino like Bob Morley and they look a lot alike, so it'd be great if you did use her. If you have other suggestions, you can list those below and I'll check them out.) '''Brief History: '''Basically just read over Tanner's history and you'll get a basic idea of what hers could possibly be like. Also, in the family section, it mentions that she was recently evicted from her apartment so now she's living with Tanner because he's a good big ole brother. Just make sure to mention that in the history. '''Personality Traits: '''UTP '''Additional Information: *I love sibling plots so here's another one. Damian Mendez Name of Your Character: 'Damian Mendez '''Connection: '''Step-Brother '''Character Name: '''Jerome Boyle (you can change the name if you want, just let me know) '''Suggested Age: '''18-19 (basically he's like around the same age as Damian) '''Occupation: '''He's a freshman at UMB and I totally see him being on the football team there '''FC Suggestions: '''Luke Benward or Alexander Ludwig. If you have other ideas, let me know. Personally I picture Jerome as a really tall blonde guy who is taller than Damian, so he has to be like 6'0+ '''Brief History: '''Basically, Jerome parents divorced and he ended up living with his father. He was also an only child. Do what you wish with most of his history, but when he was eleven, his father married Elena Mendez (Damian's mom). I feel like Jerome was a huge asshole to Elena and Damian, but really Elena because she talks "funny" and sometimes messes up her English. She was born in Puerto Rico and English isn't her first language, so sometimes Jerome makes fun of her for it - which always makes Damian ticked. He also would always put her down for not being as perfect as his own mother since he absolutely loves and misses her. He still talks to his mom a lot, but just not as often as he'd like. Damian and Jerome also really really hate each other and would usually argue and fight all the time. Also, one time Damian and Jerome got into an actual fist fight and Jerome ended up with a broken nose and a few broken fingers. Since then, they've been in a few other fights with each other, but then Damian was kicked out of the house. Also random, but I feel like Jerome was totally the star football player at MBHS. Idk. I'm listing random things here. Really a lot of this is up to you. Oh, he also has a half sister named Ally who is six years old now. '''Personality Traits: '''So, Idk what to really list here. Jerome is just really bigheaded and self-absorbed. He's also a jerk and really stubborn and hardheaded. He'll argue with people who tick him off - like Damian, for example. I also see him as somewhat sexist in his ways. He doesn't believe that girls should do some things that men do and he's blatantly obvious about this. He also doesn't really hide anything from anyone. Obviously you can take things from there and do as you wish. '''Additional Information: ' *Basically, if you decide to take Jerome, expect to be playing a jerk and rude character. He's not exactly a nice guy. He's probably not going to be rude 24/7 and I see him as a flirtatious player, so he'll probably sometimes act like a total sweetheart around the ladies if you know what I mean. *Idk why, but I'd really like Jerome to be a character because I can totally see how terrible the rps between him and Damian would be. Like arguments and everything. Great stuff. *Jerome totally knows about Damian's drug addiction and he uses that against him a lot. Sometimes he'll threaten to tell the cops because he just wants to see Damian behind bars. *I imagine that he does steroids. He doesn't have to though. *omg random headcanon but like I can totally see Damian and Jerome once going after the same girl in high school. Like, junior year there was this new girl at MBHS and they both wanted to get with her. Jerome got with her first because duh he's the cool popular guy. Soon enouh, Jerome and this girl (let's call her Mary Sue) were officially dating and everyone in school knew it. One day, Mary Sue comes over and she and Jerome are watching some movie together when he has to go to the bathroom real quick. He leaves for like five minutes and comes back to find Damian and Mary Sue making out on the couch. Thus begins another fight between the two and Mary Sue is like k then I'm out of here. Damian also ends up trying to steal more of Jerome's girls because, let's be honest, Damian has nothing better to do. *Idk. I like drama and these two would bring lots and lots of drama. It'd be fun. *Another headcanon is that like one time Jerome wanted alcohol and one of his friends told him about this great dealer, so Jerome got the dealer's number and they made plans to meet up somewhere. When Jerome got there, it was Damian and they were both like "seriously? I'm out" and just left before even deciding to confront each other. Nicest thing they ever did to each other tbh. *Somehow Jerome finds out about Damian's not obvious at all crush on Marcus Watson. Obvs not as soon as you make the character, but maybe like far in the future. He just uses this as something to black mail Damian with and Damian gets pissed about it. *I'm sorry. I'm legit just sitting here rambling about stuff about this character. Someone should seriously make him. It'd be fun. Also, it'd be chill if you didn't make him a temp but like an actual character. Then he could have like his own plots with other characters and Damian could show up like "Ima fuck this up." *Jerome learns about Stella Escalera and how Damian and her are doing the frick frack a lot and he's like "wtaf? she's too hot for him." So, he decides to try to get with her to make Damian mad. He's like "Hey, Damian. Guess who I'm gonna sleep with?" "Who?" "Stella Escalera." "Who's that?" "The girl you're sleeping with." "Which one?" "Stella." "Don't know her." *I'm sorry for the rambles. Ramble with me. Make this dude a character. Please. I beg of you. I'm on my knees begging. *If Jerome and Damian ever see each other, Jerome just talks about Ally (their half-sister) and how cute and adorable she is lately. Damian gets pissed because he wants to see Ally, but his mom and step-father won't allow him anywhere near their home or daughter. He just gets all annoyed that Jerome talks about her a lot. *In high school, Jerome probably tried to make Damian lose all of his friends (aka Marcus because Damian only had one friend) by stealing them for himself. That didn't turn out well when Jerome realized that Marcus was basically a chill version of Damian. Jerome was just like "ugh why does this druggie loser gotta be so much like Damian. ugh life is hard." *I'll shut up now. This is too much additional information. Please ramble with me. Lenore Bryant Saul Vega '''Name of Your Character: Saul Vega Connection: Wife Character Name: Rebekah Soto (if you really want to change it fsr, then let me know. Also, if you do, you can be in charge of changing her name all throughout Saul's page because I ain't got time for that.) Suggested Age: Thirty One (in Saul's history, she's a year younger than him soooo if you really wanna change it have fun changing all the history) Occupation: Currently she's doing her residency since she's finished with med school and she's finishing her training to be an orthopedic surgeon. Residency is like five years and she's working on her third year right now. FC Suggestions: Melissa Fumero (32; Cuban) or Oona Chaplin (28; Chilean). Honestly, as long as it's a Hispanic/Latina woman in her late twenties or thirties, then it'll be fine. Just tell me who you're using. Brief History: Well, honestly, most of her history is tied in with Saul's. Just read over Saul's and you'll get a good idea. Just make sure to add more about her childhood and family since we have no idea about that. Do as you wish with it. Also, she attends Lebeaux University and then goes to med school there. After that she does her residency for the USA and she's training to be an orthopedic surgeon. I really don't know what else to add because this is all really mostly up to you or written in Saul's history. Personality Traits: Mainly up to you, but obviously she's very intelligent if she wanna be a surgeon. I also see her as very opinionated and outgoing. She really just does what she wants and people can't really control her. She's a free spirit. Additional Information: *Her full name is Rebekah Soto Vergara. It follows that whole spanish naming system thing. So like, her daughter is Marina Vega Soto. *Idk there's really nothing else to add about this. *Be free. Have fun. Do the thing. *Lemme read the personality and history and stuff before you make the char so I can be like yeah gj a+ *How to become an orthopedic surgeon Dianne Middleton 'Characters Involved: '''Dianne Middleton '''Connection Type: '''Ex-Husband '''Character Name: '''Troy Sherwood '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 '''Occupation: '''Attending Lebeaux Law School; working as a paid intern at Dobson Law Firm '''FC Suggestions: '''Drew Van Acker fsr. I just think he'd work well tbh. '''Brief History: '''Really his history is mostly up to you. Just know that he and Dianne dated for a lil bit and then get married when they were 21. They then divorced when they were 22. That's really about it. '''Personality Traits: '''I see him as having a huge ego, being self-obsessed, short temper, and idk. The rest is really up to you. '''Additional Information: ' I wrote this thing the other day so like read on... troy and dianne dated for a short period of time during college and then almost immediately married each other at the age of twenty-one. they were deeply in love with each other and could never seem to keep their hands off one another. they were both planning on being lawyers, so they would often talk about their future and the possibility of running a law firm together. they were going to call it middleton-sherwood law firm, since dianne had changed her surname to hyphenate her maiden name and his surname. it was something they talked about all the time. they also talked about one day having children together. troy would ramble about having sons and teaching them sports while dianne would talk about her daughters becoming strong women. they seemed like the perfect couple, but things quickly changed within a few months of their marriage. before long, troy and dianne were arguing over the smallest of things. dianne recalls very little of what they argued about, but it was almost everything under the sun. she began to notice little things about him that completely bothered her - such as how he always expected her to clean up after him and do all of his laundry and cook for him. she grew tired of it all and would even tell him this multiple times a day. soon enough, dianne packed her bags and left their little apartment. she left a note on the bed saying she needed some time to herself. a week after their graduation from UMB, they filed for a divorce. they had not even been married for an entire year, but already they were tired of each other. soon enough, the two were divorced and hoped to go their own ways. however, they were both accepted to lebeaux law school. they have a few classes together, but they were both glad to get away from each other once the summer began. neither expected the other to be an intern at dobson law firm. now, they have to work alongside each other because their boss decided to pair the two together. troy and dianne are busy trying not to kill each other or themselves. Category:Lumblr